Alfred Asparagus
"Remember, Bumblyburg is counting on you; you can do it!...I hope..." ''--Alfred's encouragment to LarryBoy in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed'' Archibald "Archie" Benson the Asparagus is LarryBoy's butler, also known By his psuedo-superhero name, "Alfred." He is good with mechanecal devices and computers. He has a bit of a tolerance for LarryBoy's behavior, probably because he makes up his own jokes and watches Top Banana too many times to care about what LarryBoy does. He is also known to be a good friend to the citizens of Bumblyburg as he has done things for them over the years, such as telling stories to children. He's been known to ride his scooter around Bumblyburg. In The League of Incredible Vegetables, he was seen flying the Larry-Copter. In VeggieTales in the House, Achibald is actually the mayor of the little town in the house instead of LarryBoy's butler. He is voiced by Phil Vischer Trivia * The name "Alfred" is the same name of Batman's butler. * Alfred's worst fear is a power outage in the LarryCave, which is a reference to LarryBoy and The Fib From Outer Space, when Alfred accidentally pulled out the plug on the computer, just as he was about to find the way to stop the Lie. It is believed that Alfred's fear was to be addressed in The League of Incredible Vegetables, but due to time restrictions, the plot-point was cut. Part of it is still in the film, though, when Vogue asks Alfred about why he's using the hover chair, to which he replies that it's so much easier with technology. *His favorite super hero is LarryBoy. *His super vehicle is his hovering office chair. *He is British, confirmed by him in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed when he said "I'm not a robot! I'm British!". *He and Bok Choy were roommates at Eggsford University. *In the VeggieTales in the House episodes, Alfred is actually Mayor Archibald for the Veggies' Town in a house. Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus take over his position as helpers of LarryBoy. *Alfred's last name was revealed in the League of Incredible Vegetables Super Comic— Benson. *Alfred is actually played by Archibald Asparagus, making him the only one not called by his real name with the exception of all the other characters, who are the characters of the original VeggieTales series and are called by their actual names. Gallery cndyland.gif|Alfred's Original Outfit LBATFFOS _longer version__0028.jpg LBATFFOS _longer version__0010.jpg|"I don't know yet! The computer is working on it right now!" LBATFFOS _longer version__0032.jpg|"I'M GETTING A READING!!" LBATFFOS _longer version__0012.jpg|Alfred Panicking LBATFFOS _longer version__0034.jpg|Alfred unplugged his computer LBATFFOS _longer version__0035.jpg|"Boot, you transistorized tormentor! Boot!" LBATFFOS _longer version__0043.jpg|Alfred through Transmission LBATFFOS _longer version__0066.jpg|"Excuse Me, Master Larry!" Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0001.jpg|Alfred in Class Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0002.jpg|Alfred and Larry Outside Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0008.jpg|"I'm not shaking anything! It's shaking me!" Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0010.jpg|Slide down your rumor! Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0016.jpg|The monster is here! LARW2_128.jpg|The Mother Weed has Alfred in her roots Smile_of_Compasion.jpg The Bible tells us.jpg LIV_SG_Archieincopter.jpg Trust in God.jpg|Alfred wearing a Top Hat Scene51181.jpg Scene53761.jpg the_new_archibald_asparagus_by_thomasveggiedramafan-d87fmm5.jpg|Archibald in VeggieTales in the House link http://veggietales.com/league/characters/ Category:Heroes Category:Citizens Category:Male